1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drilling apparatus and, more particularly, to an attachment for a drilling machine that allows the simultaneous boring of the plurality of holes, in particular a plurality of holes needed to mount a hinge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most hardware components require that a plurality of holes be pre-drilled to accommodate parts of the hardware, dowels, mounting screws and the like. Because precise relative placement of these bores is required for the hardware to function properly, a variety of drill jigs and templates have been created to aid the home hobbyist, in particular. While drill jigs are faster and easier to use than marking the workpiece with a template, the drilling process remains time consuming and the sequential drilling of holes risks shifting of the template or jig and hence improper positioning of the various bores.